The Legion meet Remnant
by Legate Ragnarrius
Summary: What if the Courier with the most trusted Councilor of Caesar himself happend to have landed on Remnant. Will the Courier betray the Legion or stay loyal ? will Lanius let go his anger and hate or kill everyone ? or Remnant will fall to the wrath of Caesar ! Rated T maybe will change to M Later and TTW is canon in this storie
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_**INTRODUCTION OF THE COURIER**_

* * *

**FACE**

NAME: COURIER SIX

RACE: CAUCASIEN

HAIR COLOR : BLACK

EYE COLOR : SILVER

* * *

**STAT **

**S**TRENGHT: 10

**P**ERCEPTION: 10

**E**NDURANCE: 10

**C**HARISME: 10

**I**NTELLIGENCE: 10

**A**GILITY: 10

**L**UCK: 10

* * *

**KARMA**

GOOD : Mojave Legend

* * *

**AGE : 29**

**his age have change to 17 : when he arrived at Remnant **

* * *

**DLC**

**F:NV**

LONESOME ROAD (Nuke RNC) : Done

SIERRA MADRE : Done

OLD WORLD BLUES : Done

HONEST HEARTS : Done

**Fallout 3**

OPERATION ANCHORAGE : Done

THE PITT (Slaver side) : Done

BROKEN STEEL : Done

POINT LOOKOUT : Done

MOTHERSHIP ZETA : Done

* * *

**ARMOR:**

Armor of the 88th Tribe (like the 87 but behind it there is a black spade with the number 21 in more)*****

Centurion helmet

centurion armor

vexillarius armor

vexillarius helmet

Legion Power Armor

Legion power Helmet

NCR trooper armor

NCR trooper helmet

Benny's suit

Vault 21 Jumpsuit

Armored 21 Jumpsuit

Joshua Graham Armor

Father Elijah's robes

General Oliver's uniform

General Oliver's cap

US Army General outfit

General Chase's overcoat

Courier duster (Legion)

Breathing mask

Legion veteran armor

Veteran helmet

Radiation suit

Sierra Madre armor, reinforced

Sierra Madre helmet, reinforced

Elite riot gear

elite riot gear helmet

Tribal Armor

Enclave officer uniform

Enclave officer hat

Remnants power armor

Remnants power helmet

Armored Vault 101 jumpsuit

T-45d power armor

T-45d power helmet

Samurai armor

Samurai helmet

Mechanist's costume

Mechanist's helmet

Winterized T-51b power armor

Winterized T-51b power helmet

President Kimball's suit

Dr. Mobius' scrubs

Dr. Mobius' glasses

Dr. Klein's scrubs

Dr. Klein's glasses

Vera's outfit

White Glove Society attire

White Glove Society mask

Legion veteran armor

Veteran helmet

* * *

**WEAPON:**

Machete Gladius

Machete

Sword of the West

A Light Shining in Darkness

Fat Man

Hunter fusil

Holy Frag (60)

Katana

Recompense of the Fallen

Ranger Sequoia

Maria

Anti-materiel rifle

This Machine

Survivalist's rifle

Vance's 9mm submachine gun

.45 Auto submachine gun

.45 Auto pistol

Dinner Bell

Shoulder mounted machine gun

K9000 cyberdog gun

FIDO

CZ57 Avenger

Alien blaster

YCS/186

Elijah's advanced LAER

Esther

Great Bear grenade rifle

Red Glare

Knock-Knock

Liberator

Broad machete

Thermic lance

Throwing spear (15)

Throwing knife spear (30)

Two-Step Goodbye

Golden Gloves

Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist

War club

Baseball bat

X-2 antenna

Fist of the North Rawr

Mysterious Magnum

Dr. Mobius' glove

Dr. Klein's glove

* * *

**Consumables**

Stimpack (21)

Nuka Cola (23)

Healing powder (80)

Sunset Sarsaparilla (31)

Healing poultice (101)

Caravan lunch (6)

MRE (50)

Yao guai meat (4)

Pre-War steak (12)

Sierra Madre martini (3)

Wasteland tequila (2)

Whiskey (3)

Purified water (47)

Black coffee (18)

Cloud Kiss (lethal) (9)

Weapon repair kit (37)

Snakebite tourniquet (10)

Aqua Pura (600)

* * *

**Divers**

Vault 13 canteen

Capsule (10 232 077)

Legion Aureus (26 000)

Legion denarii (151 200)

_Aurum Tabellarium (15 000)*****_

* * *

**Traits**

Wild Wasteland

Trigger Discipline

Skilled

* * *

**Skills:**

Barter: 100

Energy Weapons: 70

Explosives: 100

Guns: 100

Lockpick: 100

Medicine: 100

Melee Weapons: 100

Repair: 100

Science: 100

Sneak: 100

Speech: 100

Survival: 100

Unarmed: 100

* * *

**Cybernetic Perks:**

Big Brained

Heartless

Reinforced Spine

* * *

**Implants:**

Strength

Perception

Endurance

Charisma

Agility

Luck

Monocyte Breeder

Sub-Dermal Armor

Implant GRX

Implant C-13

Implant M-5

Implant Y-3

Implant Y-7

* * *

**Allies**

Caesar Legion (CL) : Idolized

Great Khan : Idolized

Boomers : Idolized

Freeside : Idolized

The strip : Liked

Enclave Remnant : Idolized

White Glove Society : Idolized

**Neutral **

Brotherhood of steel : Mixed

Survivor of the apocalypse :Accepted

**Enemies **

New California Republic (NCR) : Merciful Thug

Powder ganger : Vilified

Enclave : Vilified

* * *

**Mods (nexus)**

TTW : Two Tales Wastelands

Legion Power Armor (by dragbody and CaBaL120)

* * *

**Loyalist Companions**

Raul

ED-E

Rex (brain of a legionary dog)

Lily

* * *

**Title**

Son of Pluto

Lord of death

Killer of the two headed Bear

Champion of Caesar

Courier

Lone Wanderer

Conqueror of the Dam

Dog of war

The Immortal Warrior

Destroyer of the Enclave

Incarnation of the Bull

Caesar's personal doctor

Hero of the people

Tabellarium : (his name in Latin)

One man army

Monster of the West

* * *

PS : no weight limit in the pip-boy

* : those are created by me

_**Teaser/Introduction**_

**WASTELAND, YEARS 2283**

Courier six with Raul explore the wasteland to see if people need help with some NCR Remnant

But six was interrupted by a frumentarii

"Ave amicus I come to you to said that our great Kaesar want to see you in the lucky 38"

"Ave frumentarii said to Caesar that I come to see him"

The frumentarii nod then run in the direction of the new capital of the Legion New Roma…

Then the Courier nod to Raul as he said "I follow you boss, lead the way" then the both them follow the same direction of their unexpended gest.

To be continued

* * *

**Note of the Author**

_I hope you like this little teaser but I just want to warn you that English is not my first language and that the stories will be very basic but i will try my best if you have advice i willing to take them, hope you will like this series have a nice day._

_EDIT : 05/04/2020_


	2. Chapter 2 the Courier meet Caesar

_**What happen to the Mojave after the Legion win the second battle of Hoover Dam **_

_the Legion is still at war with the NCR, Lanius at the head of the army march toward Shady Sand _

_The companion of the courier was divided between two group the loyalists and the traitors, they both have a different objective, the traitors wanted the death of the legion and the loyalist trust the judgment of Six about the legion _

_the member of the traitors : Arcade Gannon, Bonne, Veronica and Cass_

_the member of the loyalists : Raul, ED-E, Lily and Rex_

_the traitors have fled right after the baatlle of Hoover Dam_

_the Mojave is being transformed there still few soldier of the NCR here and here but pose no actual threat to the Legion _

_the cult of Mars was not the only cult there was another one, the cult of Pluto with the Courier at the Center, Caesar has __officially authorized __this cult because of the huge popularity that Six have_

_now the Courier are the most faithful and effective advisor of Caesar_

_the new golden coin made at the the profile of the Courier is called 'Aurum Tabellarium'_

_and Caesar created a new rank in the Legion for me who is the equal of the Legate, is called 'T__ribunus' _

* * *

_**Present**** (5 year after)**_

**NEW ROMA, YEAR 2786**

Our hero make their way toward New Roma, while marching they saw a panel writen on it '_New Roma_'

The courier accompanied with Raul arrived in the front gate of New Roma the new capital of the Legion, the front door was guarded by two Legionary one of them greeted the Courier

"Ave Champion of Caesar, we will open the gate for you"

Six nod while the other Legionary yelled "Aperi ianuam"

The Gate made of iron and steel open.

The Courier and his friend march in Freeside who has change a lot, before the battle of the Dam it was city made of ruined buildings and a poor, desperate and drugged population now it was a city reconstructed with marble and now looks like the old city of Rome except that it's full with crucified criminal and traitors.

The entire Freeside was now completly white with his population wearing clothes like the old Roman Empire and their face was one of happiness, if you do not look at the slaves. There was also patrols of legionaries on the street to keep order and to search for any alcohol or drugs in the houses or visitors.

While marching toward the Strip they passed the old fort Mormont, the fort was now a training center of the legionaries

after a while the son of Pluto and his companion have made it in front of the gate leading to the strip

the securitron has been reprogrammed by the Courier so that it serves the legion even if they destroy the majority of them, the robots displayed a head of a centurion,

The securitrons recognizing the Courier let him pass to the Strip.

The Strip has change too, now the casinos has change the Gomorrah was now a slave training facility where thousand of slave is trained to become tools for the Legion

the Ultra-Luxe was now a hotel for the Centurion, vexillarius, assassin and Praetorian

the Tops was now a big and glorious arena where slave, drug dealer, tox, NCR prisoner and I pass, fight to death for entertainment

vault 21 has become a antique store and hotel for merchants

and the street was filled with some banner of the legion

Six enter the Lucky 38 who was now the palace of Caesar, it's in this place that he's decided all of the decision of the entire Legion

* * *

**LUCKY 38, YEAR 2786**

inside the pre-war tower the main hall was decorated at the way of the Legion, flags, blacksmith, praetorian filled the hall and a part of this hall was a junk-yard full of corpse of securitron burned

Six enter the elevator and go to the Penthouse

as the Courier make a step out of the elevator he meet Vulpes Inculta

"Ave tabellarium it's pleasure to meet you" the fox like respond

"Ave Vulpes it's pleasure too how things going for you ?" Six respond

"All things goes as Caesar predict, the NCR are losing the war but I heard from my frumentarii that _Lanius_ was also making his way here to" Inculta said Lanius without any emotion

"he's coming here too, then Caesar want to meet all of us, that bad news for us"

Vulpes nod his head

but the elevator make a "DING" and open suddenly and they saw Lanius in person and said to the two other "Ave to you both"

"Ave Lanius" the courier said

"Ave Monster of the East" Vulpes said

Lanius do a dark look at Inculta as he greeted him

Six watch the two of them and said next "Lanius are you here because of Caesar?"

the Legate watch the Courier and said to him with respect "yes I'm here because I received a word of Caesar while leading our troops to victory"

"so we should talk to Caesar and no longer delay our mission" the Champion said to the two rivals

the both of them nod their head and follow the Courier as he headed toward Caesar

after taking the last elevator toward the underground of the Lucky 38 our hero meet Caesar himself

all three of them bow before the great leader

"Ave my councillor you can stand up, you all propably wonder why I call you here"

the courier was the first to stand and saw Lucius sit in a corner of the room and nod his head to him

Six nod at his turn toward Lucius

"Well while exploring the Lucky 38 my preatorians have discover a computer and with it a map of the Lucky in it thanks to that, I discover a section secret in this tower"

"where is this section mighty Caesar" said Vulpes

"right next to Lucius"

"Ave Companion" said the chief of the Praetorian

he then hit the wall next to him and open

"Do we know what in there" said Six

"yes there is strange computer, I read them and said there were experimenting with teleportation"

"WHAT" yelled the three legionary

Caesar begin to speak to them

"we don't know where it goes but we know that it work, this is why I want your three the NCR is not a big threat anymore we have currently conquer more than the half of the california"

the three of them respond to him "at your will my Caesar"

"good" the leader respond

"but permission to bring Raul" Six said

"the ghoul, well his loyal to our cause and I already see him in combat, yes you can"

"thank you Caesar"

then after a few minute Raul enter the room and the courier explain to him what they are doing to do "well Boss I have seen thing in my but from what I heard this is the most crazy thing that i have heard but I follow you boss"

then the group entire group proceed to step on the platform

"Lucius begin" said Caesar

Lucius begin to lower a lever and a deep sound echoes in the room

as Caesar was about to start the machine he said to the 4 legionary "do not worry after five weeks I will prepare two centuriae to help you"

all of the group watch Caesar pressed a button on one of the strange computer and there was a lighting and everyone who was on the platform vanished

* * *

_**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR**_

_so here is the real chapter of the stories I have made a discord where I will answer to you question, Homework, Gaming and vote about the direction of the stories here is the code e72tcZ8_

_next chapter will begin the crossover_

_hope you enjoy, have a nice day_

_EDIT : 05/04/2020_


	3. Chapter 3 the beginning of the conquest

**COURIER POV **

**Location ?, year ?**

* * *

**new quest added : A brave new world**

*** explore your surroundings**

* * *

I wake up in front of a building I proceed to look around to see if the others are with me but I see no one

I begin to look at my pip-boy to look where I am but the map don't work, so I decide to look at the shop in front of me called 'From Dust Till Dawn'

as I was begining to stand on the road I heard a fight happening in the the shop

and I was more that surprised to see a guy in a black suit throw away at the big window by a girl in a red hood with a black and red dress standing next to the fallen guy

she also holding a a freaking big scythe in her hand how can she do that!

and then I saw one of the raider wearing a white suit and black hat he was also smoking a cigar in a middle of the shattered glass

the orange haired guy then order to attack the little girl I cannot let this happen

as the fight begin to took place between the teen and the gangster

I took out my sword of the west from my Pip-Boy and charge at the leader of the group

* * *

**Roman Torchwick POV**

I was surprised to see a complete stranger running toward me with a big sword made of steel and wearing an weird armor with a bull in front of him.

and I also saw Red win the fight with my incompetents mens who cannot win over a A LITTLE GIRL

I then remember a way out of this mess

* * *

**Third POV**

"Well, Red and Bull I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much i would love to stay around, i'm afraid this is where we part away" the gangster said

after that he raise his cane and shoot a missile at both of them

as the missile explode on Six he made it without a scratch after all he already survived to a mini nuke but he look at where the soon-dead-guy was but vanished

the girl next to him made a jump to avoided the impact and said in the distant

"are you ok ?"

"yes I am" Six said with his confident voice

the girl look at him with confusion but she immediately concluded that it was because of his Semblance

then the son of Pluto look in the distant only to find the white suit man climbing a ladder who as leading to a roof of the building

as the Courier was about to said it the girl next to him said "follow me" and goes chasing after the men

the duo make their way on the roof at a incredible speed

here they saw the orange haired guy next to the side of the roof

the girl next to Six said "Hey!"

and the Crime Boss whisper "persistent"

and the Lone wandere heard a Vertipter moving toward their direction and a weird one flying on top of them

the bandit climb into it and said

"end of the line, guys" and throw away a red crystal at our heroes then he proced to fire again at us with his cane

but a blond girl appears out of nowhere and gigantisc purple cercle appears in the air

and fire back with purple laser at the Vertipter

Six heard in the distance "we got a huntress" then after few seconde a storm appears in the air and shot stalactite at the flying object

Six also saw a red dressed girl who shot flames at us and proceed some shitty shit

then the weird Vertipter make his way out

the girl said to the blond "You're a huntress!"

_'a huntress?' Six thought 'maybe she come from a __civilized__ tribe'_

"Can i have your autograph" she said with a cute face

but the blond look angry at both of us and...

the Courier immediately tried to run but the witche make him levitate with purple transparent line "HOW COME ON THAT CHEATING AND HOW DO YOU DO THAT!"

and the trio begin to walk away ignoring Six complaints

* * *

**quest accomplished : A brave new world **

* * *

**AFTER 3 HOURS **

**Vulpes POV**

As I wake up on a cold metal floor, I heard two voice in the room yelling at each other

"Why have you failed Roman!" said a woman voice

"Because of some guys who can't do a simple job of taking out both kids that why" said a man voice

as Inculta begin to stand on the floor both the duo stoop their 'discussion' and begin to look at me

I thought of a plan and said to both of them

"Maybe I can help you with you problems" I said with a deceitful smile

* * *

**Lanius POV **

as I wonder thought the healthy forest I heard a gunfight in the distant and saw a group wearing a white mask and some animals cosplay fighting off a pack of Yao guai

as I was about to charge in the middle of the battle to kill everybody

I saw a man wearing horns on his head like a bull and fight like a true warrior at a incredible speed so he decide to help the group

**after 1 hours **

after the fight Lanius was approach by the warrior and he said to him

"thank you for you help stranger even if we didn't need it but are you a faunus or a _human_" he said human with disgust

I don't know about the faunus but I know for sure that I was a human not like those animals from the RNC

"I don't know what a faunus is but I am human"

the red haired warrior was surprised to heard he didn't know what a faunus was

"_so your a human _well at least you help us to fight the grimm where other would walk away, so you can continued to your journey alive also to your question a what a faunus is, ther like _human _but with animals trait like horn, tails that sort of things and WERE better than _human_ were like the next step of evolution so now goes away _human_"

Lanius was shock to heard what is a faunus and he thought to himself

'he has bull horns, he can be used by Caesar, I will to help him"

"maybe i can help"

* * *

**Raul POV**

I was lost in a middle of a desert alone with no one to talk to and without a trace of civilization, I need to find the boss

* * *

_**Author note **_

_well here chapter three do not worry I write more about Raul and the other but far away in the stories, hope you enjoy see you later._

_when there are '...'_ _it's the__ thinking of the person_

_review :_

Gadget916_ : do not worry I will not show mercy, LONG LIVE THE LEGION_

Guest _: well it's my point of view of things of the subject, i wanted to show them some good qualities_

Linkskingsolomon_ : I agreed enven if i'm not a big fan of slave and the misogynist in place it's by far my favorite faction in all the game i played_

_EDIT : 05/04/2020_


	4. Chapter 4 Beacon Academy

Chapter 4 Beacon Academy

* * *

**COURIER POV**

**Location : Police Post, Year : 2013**

"I hope you realized what both of you have done tonight, you put you two and other to great danger" yelled the blonde girl who was with us on the roof

"Why I am even here" I murmured with a sight as I look toward little red

I can easily break my cuffs and kill all the cops who guard the entrance of the room but it would not be very wise and I was also curious toward the red hooded girl of how she can run so fast, I can compete with her but that is because I'm a cyborg and I'm also very** 'S.P.E.C.I.A.L'**

But as I thought to myself on how to escape if they have question about my identity, I stopped to forming my fourteen plans when the blonde said to us

"But… there is someone who want to meet both of you"

Then a man with grey hair and a pair of glasses enter the room with a plate of cookies in his right hand and a cup on his left hand

As he walked toward the teens, he said to them

"Ruby Rose…"

Then he bends over Ruby and looked in her eyes then at me

"you...both have silver eyes"

The little girl was confused and so I am

"So where have you learned all of this"

The man said as his companion grasped a tablet with a record of the battle concentrate on her

"S-Signal Academy" said Ruby with a little smile

"They taught you one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled with shock, this scythe one of the most dangerous ever designed? said that to a man with a Fat Man

The man continued their interrogation without paying attention to the Courier

"Well, one teacher in particular" respond the shy girl to the man question

"I see" the man said

After that he give the cookies to Ruby, and she eat one cookie like a shy kitten and after that she eat a lot of them

"It's just that I have only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty, old crow"

I thought that they were all crazy people, all of them, no girl at her age could fight like that even if she trained all of her life but that would not seem the case and who would fight with freaking scythe like the fucking reaper (if what Joshua Graham was right about the description of the reaper) well sure It would be a good weapon in the wasteland but nothin compared with a Fat Man

"That my Uncle Qrow!" said happily the girl while I made a little depression about this world

"Interesting and what you want to do later"

"I would like to become a huntress and applied at Beacon when I'm graduate from my school and…" Ruby talk so fast that everybody include me watch her like she was crazy

"… do you know who I am" said the man after Rose finish her little speech

"You're Professor Ozpin" I don't know what is Huntress at all, sure don't sound like the huntress that hunt animals and why she sounds like this man was somebody important

"You're the headmaster of Beacon"

"hello" said Ozpin

"Nice to meet you" respond Ruby

"do you want to come in my school?"

_'that sound not creepy at all' I thought_

"More than anything"

Then Ozpin and the Blonde girl look each other then the headmaster turn toward Rose and said to her with a smile

"Well okay"

Then the red hooded girl smile like it's her happy birthday

* * *

**After some time**

**Ozpin pov**

They let go Ruby out of the Police post as I begin question the other kid like Ruby

"What is your name"

"I'm man know of many name but you can call me Six or Courier Six if you want this to be more formal"

This was the first time in my long life that I have heard such weird name

"that is weird name"

"Long stories"

"And where do you live?"

"I'm traveling around so I sleep where I could"

"How old are you"

"29 years old"

Ozpin was surprised because he look like a 17 years old boy

"are you sure because you looks like a 17 year old"

"What?"

he begin to look at his strange device on his left arm and made an expression of shock

"Ok you caught me, I forgot that I'm not wearing my mask to go to the bars you know" [SPEECH : SUCCESS]

I look at him in his eyes and i have this feeling that his telling the truth

"do you want to come in my school too?"

"Well I accept only if I can wear what I want" [SPEECH : SUCCESS]

"Ok but when you will leave you need at least warn me a week in advance and I agree to give you the job"

"it natural"

Then both of them shake their hands as Ozpin said after that "Oh and welcome to Beacon Academy you will take the ship for the opening tomorrow"

The courier nods his head and walk away with relief

* * *

**New quest added : Beacon Academy**

*** Go to Beacon**

* * *

**TOMORROW**

**In the ship**

In the ship, Six watch the interior with newly interest because he saw nothing like that in the wasteland he was no fond of the crowd so he has found a corner where there was not much of people except for a bunch of them

Then he sit down on the ground and begin to read a book on the History of Vale he bought with 1 Legion Aureus because bottlecaps are not accepted

and to better integrate the school the Courier changed his armor with Benny's outfit and remove his centurion helmet

**BLAKE POV**

I does not like crowd and never used to it and she read a book I saw not to far a boy with some scars on his face, his hair is messy but what is most surprising is that two small impact of bullets are above his forehead with an elegant suit

He sits down quietly Infront of me as he read a book

**COURIER POV**

I notices being observed by a girl with wavy black hair and amber eyes who read also a book, I closed mine and walk toward her for greet her after if I was going to be a student, I needs to establish a bond of trust with others to recover information more easily

I stopped Infront of her and was the first to talk

"Hello I'm Six, Courier Six don't ask why I have this name, it's a long storie"

The girl has shown surprise in her face when he mentions his name

"I'm Blake Belladonna" she said with a simple voice

"Well Blake, nice to meet you , can I ask a question if you want to?" I question

"Yes" she said with reluctance

"Well can you tell me what are you reading" I said with a gentle smile

But I notices that her bow has move a little bit after I finish my request [PERCEPTION : SUCCESS]

"It's about a man with two souls, each fight for control of his body"

"It looks Interesting, I imagine that one is an invader while the other is the one who is originally in control of his body, I'm I right?"

"I wonder how you got right?" she said to me

As I was about to continued our conversation we where interrupted by the hologram of the blonde

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that" said a voice

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" continued the hologram

Well now I know her name I thought

"Oh" the same voice said

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntress it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and now, it's your turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

After this long speech the hologram disappeared finally

And can now looks the Academy in the windows

As Blake and me lean toward the window

the only things that come in my mind is that is _'it looks like a castle that ONLY New Roma could compete with that'_

Then I turned toward Blake and said to her

"well if you want, we can together explore the school"

"yes sure" she responds

* * *

**Quest : Beacon Academy**

*** Go to Beacon [x]**

*** Go to the ceremony**

* * *

**Location : BEACON, Year 2013**

**Third POV**

After few minutes of walking they were amazed at the school, it was better than watching it in the sky

But while marching they heard an explosion and little flask landed Infront of them, Blake who read and talk sometimes with Six pick the vial who was on the ground and look the symbol on it who looks like a snowflake as she murmured a word

"Schnee"

And they both looks where it comes from and the Courier was surprised to see Ruby with at what he saw was the girl of a rich man and seem to have dispute

But he was paying much attention to it

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

Then Blake who was next to Six approached the duo and said

"It's Heiress, actually…, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

"Finally, some recognition!" said Weiss who was happy that someone recognise her

But the Courier have a feeling that this story would not end here

"the same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partner

"What – How dare – the nerve of – Ugh"

Then she wrested the flask out of Blake hand evidently disgusted at what happen

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" shout Ruby at Weiss who walk away of the scene

She then said with a little voice

"I guess I'm not the only one who having a rough first day"

Belladonna and Six march away too and continued to talk

* * *

**AFTER A WHILE**

**Third POV**

they arrived in the ceremony hall after that they both goes to separates way Six walk in the crowd

he continues his book about Vale but stopped when Ozpin begin to stand on the platform and speaks in the microphone

"Ahem… I 'Il keep this brief

"you have travelled here today in search of knowledge"

_I said in my mind that I indeed come here to search knowledge but only to conquer this world _

"To Hone your craft and acquire new skills"

_No need I am similar to a demi-god, powerful, unkillable and glorious _

"And when you have finished, your plan to dedicate your live to the protection of the people"

_I only dedicates his live to Caesar and the Legion because only them can help the wasteland_

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy"

_I NEVER waste energy, I always fights the enemies of the Legion or some nuclear monster_

"in need of purpose, direction"

_I have already has a purpose, a direction one to make the Legion create a New America in the image of the old Roman Empire _

"You assume knowledge will free you of this"

_No, only yourself and power can free you of this _

"but your time in school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it's up to you to make the first step"

_It true but he forgets mentioning that it with __only strength they can make true progress_

"you will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow will begin your initiation, be ready, you are dismissed"

I then turned to Blake and said

"Well let's go sleep I guess"

* * *

**Quest accomplished**** : Beacon Academy**

* * *

_Note of the Author_

Sorry for the wait, I have made longer this chapter I hope you like it, I have read myself over three times for any grammatical error so I hope it's better than the other beside I will rewrite them and thanks you for the one for give me the review, I will do what he said when I will begin new stories but I disagree with one things, mods I have only two simple mods

-TTW : Tales of Two Wasteland who make fallout 3 and NV become one so Lone Wanderer = Courier Six

-Legion Power Armor : who just make a power armor for the Legion

And that all, I'm sorry if this confused some of you

Hope you enjoy, see you around

* * *

_EDIT : 05/04/2020_


	5. Chapter 5 Initiation pt 1

**Chapter 5 Initiation pt 1**

* * *

**Quest added : Initiation **

*** Go to Beacon Cliff**

* * *

**BALLROOM**

**COURIER POV**

While i'm getting ready to sleep i see Ruby being dragged by one of her friends waving to Blake while saying

"Helloooo"

as she arrived infront of Blake she continued talking to her by saying

"I believe you two know each other!"

Blake look at the two

"aren't you that girl that explosed"

"uhh, yeah my name is Ruby but you can just call me... crater... actually just call me ruby"

_Ruby is not very good at speaking at people_

I should intervene to prevent Ruby from getting more embarrassed

I begin to walk toward them and said

"how are you since yesterday Ruby?"

they begin to all looking at me

"Yourthatguywhohelpmeyesterday"

I managed to decipher what she said

"yes that me"

"Sooo who is this?" yang said as she look between us

"Is uhhwhat is your name again?"

"Six or Courier Six don't ask why I have this name, it's a long storie"

"Okay?" they both said

"well I'm Yang, Ruby older sister"

_weird they don't look alike at all, maybe that one is adopted or their both half sisters_

I turn to Blake who is still reading his book

"And this Blake"

We all look at Blake until Ruby ask

"your book, does it have a name?"

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"

"Oh, yeah that real lovely..." yang said looking unsure

"It sure does sound interesting" I said

"I love books Yang used to read to me every night before bed, Stories of heroes and monster, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress"

"Why is that? hoping you live happily ever after?" blake demand

"I'm hoping we all will, as a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, Someone who fought for what is right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves"

_and that one of the __reason __why Caesar created the legion_

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"

_the real world can be weird and mysterious as a book but also can be cruel and harsh, Harold is one example of that_

"Well, that's why we're here... to make it better"

"ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said after suddenly hug her little sister

"CUT IT OUT!" Ruby yell as she struggles with the grip of his sister

And both of them start a fight

I watch my pip-boy and materialized a nuka cola without someone seeing me

as I begin driking my drink I saw Weiss if I remember correctly

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING HERE!? DON'T YOU REALIZE SOME OF US IS TRYING TO SLEEP!?" she yelled

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" both Weiss and Yang yelled

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said

"Oh, now you're on my side" Weiss said sarcastically

"I was always on your side!"

"And who is that?" Weiss questions while looking at me as I was finishing my bottle of nuka cola

"Six or Courier Six if you want it and please don't ask why"

I see on my side Blake blow the candle that she was holding and all become black

* * *

**TOMORROW**

**locker rooms**

I sit down on one of the bench because all I need is already in my pip-boy I immediately change to wear my armor of the 88th tribes, all i can do is listen to the conversations as one of them was particularly attracted me

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a stong, well known individual, such as yourself"

_I recognize Weiss but not the other but she look like a spartan of old with her red hair and if what Weiss said is correct then she famous_

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" Pyrrha said

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together" Weiss said

"Well that sounds grand!"

after that I saw Weiss and feel a dark aura all around her with a sneaky smile

but she is interrupted when a guy comes between the two of them and begin to talk to Weiss

"You know what else is great? me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you"

"you again?" Weiss said

"Nice to meet you Jaune!"

I look at my pip-boy as I lose interest in their conversation and watch the time and saw that it was soon the hour to go to the cliff as I started to go out of the locker rooms I heard a last interesting thing from Weiss

"Ah- She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row...A new record!"

So the little spartan is a gladiator I hope to battle her soon

* * *

**Quest : Initiation **

*** Go to Beacon Cliff [x] **

*** Go to Emerald Forest**

* * *

**BEACON CLIFF**

**10 minutes later**

* * *

We all have been told to stand on those weird plate on the floor I don't know why but it give me a feeling of unease, I watch infront of me to see Ozpin and Glynda with behind them a wonderful sight, it was a green forest

As I watch and wonder if there are some ruins in this forest Ozpin interrupts my thought as he begin to talk

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will evaluated in the Emerald Forest"

I begin to watch the other student they all seem to be ready except Ruby and Jaune

Ruby looka little bit stress on how to get a teammates

And Jaune is clearly not a warrior

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner of the next 4 year

_wait what, landing , oh now I see what those weird plate serves, I need a strategy right now_

"After you've partened up, make your way to the northen end of the forest, You will meet opposition, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

_and the wasteland use this rule permanently_

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics"

_I wonder what those relics are_

"Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff, we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions"

_He completely ignored Jaune_

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question"

*Weiss catapults*

_Okay, I'm ready, I know now how to survived that _

*Other students catapult*

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

*More students catapult*

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy"

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY!"

_I watch jaune getting catapulted, I can't help to __feel sympathy for him__ well anyway it's my turn now_

"Pax Per Bellum!" I yelled as I was projected into the sky

* * *

**Note of the Author**

I'm back, I know it was a very long time that I have not uptated my storie but worry not expect chapter 6 coming this week-end or the next week alos I have rewritte the old chapter and have change a few thing here the major one : Lucius is not coming to remnant, Six is a student and I have added Quest

I also wrote Six like an a observer during this chapter but in the next one he will have a more 'influence'

thank for reading, have a good and safe day


End file.
